Post EW Fic 2 : Colère
by Calamithy
Summary: Quatre est très très en colère et il a toutes les raisons de l'être. Découvrez pourquoi. C'est la suite de L'Envie, devenue un arc pauvre de mouahhhhh lol. Et il y a quelques explications.


**Important : ceci est la seconde upload de mon histoire, non un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu un gros souci avec mes corrections qui n'avaient pas été prises en compte, c donc la version nawak qui a été mise sur le site. Désolée ^^ **

**Voici LA version que je comptais mettre sur le net. Ce n'est pas parfait c clair^^ mais c'est nettement plus propre.**

Attention on va se la rejouer « auteur de fanfic » ^_______________^

Série : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers** :  **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une fiction – qui elle m'appartient ^^ - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre** : oneshot, faisant partie l'arc Post EW. Et semi UA parce que certains événements relatés sont issus de mon imagination ^^

**Rating** : R pour cause de lemon censuré bien que court.

**Avertissements** : à la fin, scènes graphiques plus ou moins explicites. Si le yaoi graphique vous choque, passez à autres choses tout simplement. Le lemon est donc encore une fois censuré par mes petites mains pleines de doigts.Violence. Et puis vocabulaire quelque peu coloré de notre Cachou-Quat (ma Zorky ^^)

**Couple** : il y a du 3 et du 4 et du 1+2 (mais si vous avez lu l'Envie, vous savez comment ça se termine entre ces deux-là ^____^)

**Spoilers** : hmm si vous ne saviez pas que Quatre a été un moment sous système zéro et que Trowa avait perdu la mémoire à cause de lui, maintenant vous le savez ^^ Sinon c'est tout

**Dédicace **: toujours pour mes coupines que j'aime et qui se reconnaîtront, spécialement pour ma Lilith pour laquelle j'avais écrit cette fic en l'honneur de son anniv'.

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont review : merci beaucoup !

**Remerciement spécial** : Décidément pour toi Leliël ! En espérant que Wanadaube te fileras ENFIN un compte !… ou alors vas sur yahoo et autres hotmail, c gratuit ^^. Mais je pense que c plus un pbme de connexions que t'as… En tous cas bon courage et merci pour tes reviews!

**.**

**Résumé :**

Voici ce qui se passe quand on a lu beaucoup d'histoires avec Quatre petit nange blond aux yeux bleus turquoises qui papillonnent et brillent de larmes contenues qui ne se met jamais jamais JAMAIS * j'ai dit jamais ????? oups…* en colère, encaissant tout bien gentiment, pourvoyant à la bouffe, met sa (ses) maison(s) (à son stade on va dire manoir sinon ça fait pitié, après tout nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs ^^ )  à la disposition de tous en les transformant en planque. En plus, accessoirement, il se fait plus ou moins traiter de faible parce qu'il a le cœur trop sensible, si sensible, tellement sensible… voyons ce qui se passe quand Quatre pète littéralement les plombs. 

Quatre : tu l'as déjà fait dans « Qui a planqu »

Mithy : c'est pas pareil. Là c'est sérieux. Très sérieux.

Quatre : j'ai peur….

Mithy : tu peux.

.

**Attention** : j'aime bien les fic où Quatre est un petit ange! C'est juste que là j'ai eu envie d'exercer mon esprit dérangé et profondément sadique gniark gniark gniark  ^_________^ Et puis qui aime bien châtie bien ^^.

.

Cette fic est une préquelle de  « l'Envie » - donc Preventers, Colonels, etc… - qui se situe environ 3 ans avant. Mais c'est aussi en même temps… rhô vous verrez  bien ^^

****************** : changement de scènes, lieux, places et temps**

**Maintenant place à la fic !!!**

Enjoy (hope so)

.

.

**.**

**Colère**

**.**

**.**

**Bureau du Colonel Winner, 28 Décembre  AC 205******

**.**

**.**

Le Colonel Winner essayait tant bien que mal de finir de lire un énième rapport rédigé par un quelconque sous lieutenant. Ce rapport attendait son approbation imminente et le temps apparemment pressait, raison pour laquelle il se trouvait assis dans son bureau en présence du colonel Barton, auquel il devait donner son aval. Il n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de dénigrer ses officiers, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ses fonctions aujourd'hui.****

Ou plutôt en ce moment.

Oh oui.

Il avait vraiment la tête ailleurs.

Ses yeux si bleus essayaient d'avoir une prise sur la réalité, s'accrochant tant bien que mal aux murs beiges, aux différents cadres les décorant, se focalisant sur un en particulier qui représentait son ancien Gundam, Sandrock. La focalisation ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne rejette la tête en arrière, ses beaux cheveux blonds caressant la tête du fauteuil de cuir noir, le front luisant de sueur. Le pauvre rapport qu'il tenait s'échappa de ses mains, tombant lourdement dieu sait où, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de s'agripper au bureau. Les ongles jusqu'alors impeccablement manucurés malgré les risques inhérents à son métier, fichés sur sa table de travail à s'en faire mal.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond et passant la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, l'héritier Winner réfléchit à quand il s'était senti dans un tel état pour la dernière fois.

A quand il avait ressenti 

une telle violence

Un état de rage pure,

D'impuissance et de puissance.

Une sensation de feu glacial, comme de l'azote liquide.

Ou de lave en fusion.

Son sang brûlait tout en se figeant

Sa tête tournait mais il restait lucide

Ses tempes bourdonnaient dans le presque silence de la pièce

Ses muscles bandaient à lui faire mal

Il avait l'impression que son corps se disloquait

Sous le déluge de sensations

C'était sûr, il allait mourir…..

Fermant très fort les yeux et se mordant la lèvre inférieure au sang il se souvint…

.

.

******************************

.

**Manoir Winner, La Terre, 28 Juin AC 202**

****

****

Il faisait vraiment un temps magnifique ce jour-là. La chaleur était écrasante. L'été venait pourtant à peine de se présenter aux portes de la Terre. 

.

Quatre se souvint que ce jour-là sa journée avait commencé comme d'habitude… ou plutôt non, pas comme d'habitude : 

Il était en vacances depuis 4 jours.

.

Aucun de compagnons d'armes et néanmoins amis n'avait de mission à ce moment. 

Pour une fois. 

Il avait convaincu Heero et les autres de prendre quelques jours de repos bien mérités dans une de ses résidences du Portugal, avant de reprendre les missions.

Enfin repos… façon de parler

.

Quand Réléna sut que Heero partait quelques jours dans un pays étranger, elle organisa miraculeusement une conférence de Presse dans ce même pays.

Shaman* toujours partante pour s'amuser fut victime d'un attentat et entra directement à l'hôpital au lieu du manoir Winner…

Duo, qui aurait dû être le plus enthousiaste, dès le départ ne montrait pas une joie infinie, Allah seul savait pourquoi. Quand sa meilleure amie fut hospitalisée, il était clair qu'à défaut de lui-même, c'était le sourire de l'ex Shinigami qui était parti en vacances…

Quant à Trowa, le cirque de Catherine passait par le Portugal, donc habiter chez Quatre en attendant représentait une préoccupation de moins pour le logement. De plus, il était nettement plus logique de s'installer chez un colonel pour être contacté par la base en cas de besoin.

Wufei, pour sa part, avait promis de rendre visite à « l'onna qui n'arrêtait pas de le harceler » Sally Po. Il fallait dire que l'hôpital militaire des Preventers dans lequel elle officiait se trouvait également au Portugal. Quoique Wufei pouvait en dire, il appréciait beaucoup la jeune doctoresse, mais peut-être pas autant que Sally l'aurait souhaité.

.

En somme, ils avaient tous quelque chose à faire là-bas. Parce que Quatre avait également une réunion extrêmement importante pour sa compagnie. Mais le reste du temps, oui on pouvait le dire, il allait être en vacances.

.

Le propre des vacances, c'est de faire ce que bon nous semble…

tout du moins en temps normal.

.

.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble pour le plaisir, même s'ils étaient amis. Une bonne partie des manoirs de Quatre avait servi de planque donc y la détente n'était pas de mise. 

Depuis l'affaire Mariemaia, les anciens pilotes vivaient en communauté parce qu'ils s'appréciaient, mais également par commodité. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à se déconnecter du travail, et l'héritier Winner n'allait certainement pas jeter la pierre a ses amis. Il avait envie d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une petite fois pendant cette semaine, une activité qui ne requerrait pas un ordinateur portable, un nom de code, une mission. 

Il avait envie de se rappeler qu'il était un être humain, certes avec un destin extraordinaire, mais avec des loisirs, des amis.

Des amours aussi.

.

Quatre avait développé une amitié très forte envers l'ex pilote 03, et ce très vite. 

Une bataille les avait fait se rencontrer. 

La musique, se rapprocher, 

leurs conversations, s'apprécier. 

Une autre bataille, tragique celle-ci, les avait séparés, Trowa se sacrifiant pour l'ex pilote 04, car nul doute qu'Heero et lui auraient pu l'éliminer lorsqu'il était sous l'influence du système Zéro.

Trowa avait perdu la mémoire… puis retrouvé quelques bribes peu après… et enfin totalement retrouvé bien des années plus tard.

Les rapports entre l'ex pilote de Heavyarms et lui-même s'étaient dès lors espacés, ou tout du moins Trowa avait encore plus pris ses distances. L'ex pilote 03 n'avait jamais été homme à être très proche des autres, mais là, avec Quatre il atteignait le glacial. Si cela frustrait l'héritier Winner à l'époque, aujourd'hui cela lui faisait mal.

Extrêmement mal.

.

.

Petit Quatre n'était plus un adolescent. En grandissant – et en ayant eu des aventures - il eut vite fait d'analyser cette douleur, et n'étant pas homme à se voiler la face, il en conclut qu'il avait une sérieuse attirance pour le mime Marceau.

Plus tard il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attirance, même sérieuse.

Mais tout simplement d'amour.

En repensant à ses 15 ans, époque où il se réveillait plusieurs fois dans la nuit avec une érection en songeant à deux émeraudes, ainsi qu'à la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvée après avoir appris que Trowa ait soigné Heero après qu'il ait autodétruit son Gundam, il eut un tendre sourire. On pouvait être trop adulte et avoir une certaine innocence. 

L'héritier Winner, après avoir eu des conflits intérieurs de par ses préférences sexuelles, décida après bien des années qu'il n'y avait aucune perversité à aimer qui que ce soit et à prendre du plaisir. 

Sa vie et sa foi ne regardaient que lui. 

Il ne faisait de mal à personne, contrairement à certains moments plus funestes de son existence, notamment le jour où il avait mis sa propre colonie à feu et à sang. 

Quant à la question d'un petit héritier, il n'était pas obligé d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec une femme pour qu'elle procrée. Il était lui-même un bébé-éprouvette et cela n'avait pas posé de problèmes à qui que ce soit.

En somme, ne pas faire de ses inclinations sexuelles un problème qui n'en était pas, telle avait été sa résolution, bien des années auparavant.

Il s'y était jusqu'alors tenu.

Et il s'y tiendrait.

.

.

Quatre n'avait aucune envie d'avouer ses sentiments à Trowa. Il n'avait non seulement aucune idée des préférences sexuelles de celui-ci, mais également, c'était une question de fierté. Il était le seul mâle Winner, digne héritier de ses ancêtres et avait de ce fait un orgueil rivalisant avec celui de Wufei, la fatuité en moins. 

Quatre n'avait aucune envie de se faire rejeter. 

Tout ce qu'il espérait de cette semaine au Portugal, c'était une occasion de resserrer des liens qui s'étaient distendus entre Trowa et lui. 

Essayer de jouer un morceau ensemble, sans pour autant parler du « bon vieux temps », ni mettre une quelconque pression. 

Essayer de parler, ou plutôt le faire parler juste pour écouter sa voix dire autre chose que « bonjour Quatre, nous avons une mission Quatre, au revoir Quatre »

.

Aucune mission professionnelle ne retenait l'ex pilote 04, juste une mission de cœur.

Il aimerait juste, rien qu'une toute petite fois, que le si distant Trowa Barton l'appelle à nouveau…

little one.

.

.

Ce jour-là donc, Quatre revenait de la plage où il avait fait un footing avec Duo. Celui-ci avait pu se changer un peu les idées, oubliant quelques minutes que sa presque sœur avait échappé de justesse à la mort. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu mettre presque instantanément la main sur les coupables… Quatre n'osait imaginer le nombre de morts qui auraient jonché la route de Duo avant que celui-ci n'ait trouvé les commanditaires. 

Ils avaient ainsi couru torse nu sous un soleil de plomb pour décompresser, totalement ignorant des regards concupiscent et/où jaloux que leur lançaient les plagistes. 

.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant qu'il était plus grand de quelques centimètres et un peu plus musclé que Duo. C'était bien bête et totalement puéril, oui. Pourtant tout le monde le disait petit, fragile, chétif à une époque où ils étaient presque tous de la même taille et du même poids, Trowa étant légèrement plus grand et plus lourd qu'eux. 

C'était fou… dès qu'on était blond, on était soit bête, soit fragile, soit adepte des promotions canapés… 

Les préjugés avaient la vie dure. Et quand il disait qu'il était arabe, personne ne le croyait non plus. On le disait californien, allemand, suédois, hollandais… on disait tout et n'importe quoi, même qu'il était surfeur ou acteur!

Vraiment n'importe quoi.

.

Alors que Duo faisait un bon mètre 82, lui affichait un mètre 86. Ses joues avaient perdu de leur douce rondeur. La bouche s'était faite plus sensuelle. Le regard plus rieur, mais toujours empli de cette tendresse et cette compassion qui le caractérisaient tant. Pourtant ce même regard pouvait être plus coupant que la plus affûtée des lames, en mission ou en pleine réunion. Les cheveux étaient plus courts qu'avant, une légère mèche caressant sa tempe de temps en temps, en ce moment même collée à son front par la chaleur et les efforts fournis. Alors que ses joues avaient besoin d'un petit rasage – il arborait une légère barbe de deux jours, rapport avec l'état jugé inquiétant de Shaman – son torse était parfaitement imberbe. 

Ses pectoraux étaient puissants sans être monstrueux. 

Ses abdominaux légèrement saillants.

Son ventre plat et ses cuisses nerveuses. 

Ses bras, en ce moment, étaient légèrement repliés et effectuaient le moins de mouvement possible pour maintenir sa course vers la villa sans effort, mettant en valeur naturellement le galbe ses biceps. 

En somme, il était un fantasme sur pattes, avec à peu près le même corps que son compagnon de jogging, si ce n'était que l'ex Shinigami avait une tresse qui lui arrivait mi cuisse et un corps légèrement plus délié. 

Ils avaient vraiment grandi.

.

.

En arrivant à la villa donc, Quatre et Duo trouvèrent Heero, Trowa et Wufei en pleine discussion dans la cuisine.

Quatre était si heureux… pour une fois qu'ils étaient presque tous là en même temps… certes le temps n'était pas à la rigolade avec ce qui arrivait à leur amie, mais il ressentait un plaisir égoïste à voir ses amis rassemblés chez lui, alors que, du fait de leur activités respectives, ils ne pouvaient que s'entrapercevoir. 

.

Le bonheur fut de courte durée.

.

Heero était superbe, impeccable dans un smoking noir sur mesure qui ne cachait rien de sa musculature harmonieuse et puissante, sirotant un thé, semblait sur le départ.

.

Wufei - tout aussi splendide - et sa beaucoup plus longue queue de cheval noire étaient en uniforme des Preventers.

Trowa… aussi.

.

.

Quatre préféra ne pas poser de question. Il leur dit bonjour et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il ne souhaitait rien entendre. Il voulait encore espérer qu'une fois, pour une fois en sept ans il puisse obtenir quelque chose… que les missions le laissent tranquille…

Juste une toute petite fois. 

Il but son verre d'eau la gorge déjà serrée, le dos appuyé à l'évier : après tout il n'était pas poli de tourner le dos à ses invités.

Duo, pas homme à tenir sa langue posa la grande question : 

.

- Alors ? Apparemment il y a de la mission dans l'air ?

- Hn. Réléna doit discourir à nouveau à Lisbonne dans quelques heures.

- Encore. Mais ça fait 2 là en 2 jours?

- Oui.

- Quand elle aura épuisé ses excuses vaseuses pour te voir

- Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?

- [lève les yeux au ciel] Je m'en contrefous Heero, c'est ta vie! Mais franchement j'hésite entre la trouver attachante, émouvante, drôle… ou carrément pathétique. Bref, c'est vachement comique. Ca me rappelle une vieille série anglaise où il y a un type qui court après un autre en musique et en accéléré. Ah je ne me rappelle plus le nom…

- Benny Hill ?

- [regard qui pétille… un peu] Yes that's it Heero! Depuis quand tu regardes les trucs drôles et pas utiles pour les missions?

- [regard intense… message?] Je n'ai plus quinze ans baka. [voix douce et grave.]

.

.

L'ex Shinigami soutint son regard quelques instants, puis passa à autres choses :

.

- Et vous deux ?

- [Wufei] On m'a confié une mission sur L2. C'est pour ce soir. Ils ont jugé que tu préférerais être au chevet de Shaman.

- [Duo stoïque] Ils sont quand même humains quelque part….

- [sourire de Wufei] Ils savent surtout ce que _tu_ aurais fait _s'ils _t'avaient donné une mission maintenant.

.

.

Duo ignora la dernière remarque de Wufei mais le sourire en coin qu'il arborait ne trompait personne. Il se tourna vers Trowa et demanda :

.

- Hm. Et quelle est ta mission en fait,Trowa ?

.

.

L'acrobate répondit d'une voix grave. Douce. Tout en étant indifférente :

.

- A la base je n'en avais aucune. J'ai juste proposé à Wufei de l'accompagner au lieu de rester ici à ne rien faire, ce n'est pas mon genre. C'est bien beau le Portugal mais bon, je ne suis pas un touriste, et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais fait le tour du monde ou besoin de faire du shopping. Cet endroit n'a rien de particulier en soi. Le cirque est reparti en tournée donc je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. 

.

- [Duo, sourire sarcastique] Merci pour Quatre et moi!

.

.

Trowa répondit, toujours avec cette douce indifférence :

- Ne te méprends pas sur le sens de mes paroles. Je suis juste franc. Je n'ai pas de raison existentielle de rester ici, la semaine est presque terminée et ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous voyions pas. On travaille ensemble, on vit ensemble, on ne peut pas dire que l'on se « manque cruellement »

.

.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent en direction du bruit…

Et se figèrent. 

Heero posa son thé. 

Duo haussa un sourcil. 

Wufei plissa les yeux et Trowa…

… se contenta de regarder. 

.

Quatre avait son poing droit serré à s'en blanchir les jointures sur un monceau de verre pilé, souvenir de l'existence de feu récipient en cristal qui jadis ne demandait qu'à contenir de l'eau. *versez une larme pour pauvre petit verre puis reprenez l'histoire. Vala ^__^*

Du sang s'échappait de sa main coupée, sans qu'il ne sembla s'en rendre compte ou tout du moins y accorder une quelconque importance. 

Tout son corps était contracté. 

Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant. 

Non. 

Ce qui était fascinant c'était son regard. 

Fixe. 

Le blanc de ses yeux était injecté de sang et le bleu était passé de celui de l'océan Pacifique à l' Atlantique. 

Ses narines frémissaient, comme celles d'un étalon près à se cabrer.

Un son bas, rauque mais très très calme, se fit entendre.

.

- … camp.

Duo dit d'une voix franchement inquiète, ce qui était plus que rare ces temps-ci :

.

- Hein ? Quatre ? Ca va

- … le camp.

.

.

Heero dit d'une voix proche de l'inquiétude bien que le ton soit monotone :

- Winner ? 

- Fous-moi le camp.

- .

.…

.

.

Les yeux de l'héritier Winner se posèrent sur l'ex pilote de Heavyarms.

A faire froid dans le dos.

Puis il dit d'une voix dure :

.

- Sors de chez moi. Dégage.

.

- [Trowa écarquille légèrement les yeux]

- [Duo écarquille franchement les yeux]

- [Heero hausse un sourcil]

- [Wufei ouvre la bouche…mais aucun son ne sortit]

- Tu n'as aucune « raison existentielle de rester ». Je n'ai aucune « raison existentielle » de t'héberger jusqu'à ta mission de ce soir. Prends tes affaires Barton. 

Et barre-toi. 

Vite. 

.

.

Le ton était calme, le regard ne l'était pas.

Absolument pas.

.

Les autres pilotes eurent énormément de mal à réagir. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Quatre ainsi.

Pas dans son état normal en tous cas.

.

.

L'ex pilote 04 reprit, ironique :

.

- Putain t'es long à la détente Barton. Tu sais ce genre de choses peut être fatal pour un soldat. 

- ……………………

- Quelle partie du mot « barre-toi » tu ne comprends pas Barton ? [froid]

.

.

Duo voulut intervenir… mais Heero le retint par le bras, secouant la tête.

.

- T'as du mal à dégager de chez moi ? Tu veux que je te tienne la main ?

.

.

La main de Quatre saignait abondamment. Wufei tenta de parler au jeune homme :

.

- Winner…

.

.

Mais le regard que lui lança son ami était tout simplement si effrayant qu'il le fit reculer de deux pas.

Pire que le système zéro.

.

.

Quatre reprit, la voix toujours aussi calme.

.

- Apparemment tu as du mal à te bouger le cul donc dans ma grande bonté je vais te donner un coup de main. Je vais même t'aider à préparer tes affaires.

.

.

Quatre avança comme dans un brouillard vers l'entrée de la cuisine, pour se diriger vers les chambres. Trowa se trouvant malencontreusement dans le champ, fut projeté violemment contre un mur, le bulldozer Quatre renversant tout sur son passage, table, chaise… .

.

.

Duo, extrêmement choqué, murmura :

.

- My God…

- [Wufei] si j'étais toi Barton je m'en irais. Vite.

- [Trowa] je n'ai pas rangé mes affaires et j'en ai besoin pour la mission.

- [Heero] Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'avais pas plus que çà envie de rester que tu devais parler de cette façon. 

- [Trowa, indifférent, bien que son regard le soit moins] Je n'ai rien dit de mal. J'ai juste été franc. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui.

- [Duo, calme] Si j'avais ouvert ma maison pour mes amis, j'aurais _forcément_ pensé que tes remarques étaient _dirigées_ contre moi. A ce moment-là tu n'avais qu'à loger ailleurs.

- [Trowa, calme] J'ai logé ici au cas où nous serions contactés pour une mission.

.

.

Un énorme bruit de tôle puis de bois fracassé contre un mur se fit entendre.

Les pilotes cessèrent de discuter et montèrent quatre à quatre ^^ les escaliers pour se diriger vers l'origine du bruit :

La chambre de Trowa.

.

.

Quatre était assis par terre en train de ranger méthodiquement toutes les affaires de Trowa – qui avait tout de même pris un peu ses aises – dans son sac de sport, tout en pulvérisant les tiroirs qui les avaient contenus en les balançant contre le mur. Les montées d'adrénaline pouvaient avoir un effet détonnant sur la force physique.

Duo, blanc de stupeur, essaya d'approcher Quatre, pour le calmer un peu….au moment où il allait entrer dans la chambre réservée à Trowa, l'ex pilote n°4 lui dit :

/

- Duo. Ecarte toi tu risques d'être blessé mon ami. [calme, vide un énième tiroir]

- Quatre… [peiné]

.

.

Le dit Quatre ne répondit pas et balança le tiroir vidé sans même regarder l'ex Shinigami. Duo l'esquiva de justesse en se mettant in extremis de côté, le meuble se crashant à peine au dessus du mètre 91 de Trowa, qui, de ses avants bras robustes se protégea les yeux des éclats. Quelques morceaux de bois se fichèrent cependant dans les dits avants bras, occasionnant un léger saignement. Trowa regarda le sang s'écouler de ses plaies avec une sorte de fascination.

.

Wufei, courageux et téméraire, ou tout simplement stupide, souhaita pénétrer dans la zone sinistrée. Heero le retint sans ménagement par sa longue queue de cheval. Wufei tenta de se dégager en disant d'une voix vibrante de colère :

.

- Masaka! Lâche-moi Yuy, je ne suis pas Duo moi ! Ote ta main de ma noble queue avant d'y perdre le bras! (mdr) 

- Hn. Duo est le meilleur ami de Quatre et il a failli se faire décapiter. Si tu veux mourir à ta guise. Je n'ai pas pour mission de ramasser les morceaux, je laisserai donc ta misérable carcasse tapisser le sol 

.

.

Le ton de l'ex soldat parfait était calme sans être froid.

Le dragon solitaire répondit, haussant un sourcil :

.

- Parce que tu penses que Winner pourrait…

- Winner est totalement fou de rage. Dans la rage n'importe qui peut faire n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas fou de rage. Je réfléchis donc avant d'agir bêtement.

.

.

Si Chang Wufei n'était pas Chang Wufei, il aurait tiré la langue à Yuy, puis secoué comme un prunier et accessoirement tenté de le tuer pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'insinué qu'il ne réfléchissait pas. 

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux chamailleries. 

Le dragon solitaire se contenta donc d'ôta la main de l'ex soldat parfait de sa queue de cheval d'une pichenette, et après un regard à tuer un mort un peu plus, il répondit sèchement, tentant de frapper là où ça fait mal :

.

- Ah oui ? Tu n'agis jamais bêtement toi ? Au moins j'essais de faire quelque chose ! Ton impassibilité de soldat parfait est pesante!

- Je ne suis pas le seul à être impassible, du fait de mon conditionnement. Il existe plusieurs forme d'impassibilité Chang. L'éternelle bienveillance en est une. Winner adopte toujours le même comportement, quelle que soit la situation. Toujours un sourire franc, aimable, plein de bonté. Tellement empli de bonté que l'on a tendance à le prendre pour un imbécile, un éternel rêveur, voire quelqu'un que l'on peut aisément manipuler. 

- ….

- Comme tu le sais, Quatre est un bébé éprouvette, sur lequel on a dû effectuer nombre d'expériences pour qu'il puisse naître mâle. Ces diverses manipulations ont pu lui conférer son empathie. Nous avons donc la manipulation génétique en commun, même si ce n'est pas à la même échelle.

- …

- Seulement moi je ne suis pas empathe et de ce fait absolument pas sujet à l'overdose émotionnelle et environnante. Je suis plus qu'impassible.

- Tu veux dire que... [intérêt dans la voix]

- Je veux dire que de par son statut, Quatre se doit de ne pas laisser primer ses émotions. Quand tu as le pouvoir de lire dans les cœurs de la Terre entière, sans oublier les colonies, tu te dois de t'isoler, si tu ne veux pas perdre la raison. Quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – [coup d'œil à Trowa] a brisé le self-control de Winner. Toutes ses émotions sont exacerbées, totalement hors de contrôle.

.

.

Il s'interrompit, jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre, ou plutôt au capharnaüm, puis reprit :

.

- Et à voir ce qu'il a fait aux meubles, j'imagine ce qu'il ferait de toi Chang.

.

.

Le dit Chang déglutit avant de répondre :

.

- Ou à Barton…

.

.

Wufei laissa quelques secondes sa phrase en suspend, puis il secoua la tête et se ressaisit avant de dire :

.

- Nous devrions quand même intervenir. Nous n'aurions aucun honneur si…

.

.

Le colonel Yuy répondit d'une voix calme :

.

- Tant qu'il ne s'en prend à aucun d'entre nous physiquement, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Cette histoire ne me regarde en rien.

.

.

Wufei croisa les bras en une attitude clairement défensive et un brin déçue avant de déclarer :

.

- Et pourquoi ? Je pensais que Winner était un ami.

- Il l'est. Cependant légalement nous sommes sur sa propriété. Jusqu'à présent, Winner n'a brisé que ses propres meubles. Par ailleurs, il a sommé Trowa de quitter les lieux. Si j'étais lui, je le ferais car il n'a pas été génétiquement amélioré. Je suis le seul à être sorti vivant après une auto destruction, je peux sans problèmes me prendre un meuble dans le crâne. Mais soyons réalistes, même s'il a la grâce et la souplesse d'un chat, je doute que Barton n'en possède les neuf vies. 

.

.

Indifférent à la conversation Quatre se releva, vérifia si « Barton » n'avait pas utilisé la lourde penderie en merisier qu'Iria avait offerte. Apparemment non, elle était vide. Il fronça les sourcils : à bien y regarder, non elle ne l'était pas : un mini ordinateur portable noir était posé sur une petite étagère, la seule. Il le prit délicatement, presque révérencieusement. Et le déposa dans le sac de sport ouvert de Trowa, puis le ferma, laissant de grosses traces de sang sur les flancs. Quatre ne ressentait pas la douleur, mais arracher des tiroirs à mains nues ne faisait rien pour stopper ses saignements. 

.

Enfin, il retourna à la penderie et, considérant que Barton avait posé ses mains dessus pour y mettre son seul laptop, dégonda les portes d'un coup sec, faisant trembler la penderie encastrée dans le mur et ouvrant une énième plaie. Mais Quatre n'en avait cure. Il était au dessus de la douleur physique.

.

Trowa, sortant de son hébétude décida d'entrer dans la chambre – tout du moins d'en dépasser le seuil -. Calmement. Apparemment, il était la cause du débordement de Quatre, ce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas. Quatre n'était pas homme à s'énerver ainsi, il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique. Trowa étant un homme dans tous les sens du terme prit ses responsabilités et se décida à maîtriser l'ex pilote 04 coûte que coûte, comme il le faisait avec les lions de son cirque. A pas mesurés, cet homme au corps robuste et félin, aux muscles découplés qui saillaient sous son uniforme ajusté à chacun de ses pas, se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son ami. Il alla poser sa main sur son épaule lorsque Quatre dit d'une voix calme, trop calme :

.

- Ne me touche pas. Ou je t'arrache le bras. 

- Quatre.

- Ferme-la. 

.

.

Trowa était si près de Quatre que celui-ci sentait son souffle dans son cou. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Il ressentait… de la répulsion. Le jeune homme poursuivit :

.

- Oui ferme-la tiens ça me fera des vacances. On ne t'entend jamais. Continues à la fermer, ne me fais pas l'honneur de l'ouvrir.

.

- Quatre. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais…

- Tu vas la fermer ta gueule ? [toujours dos à lui vers la penderie. Calme. Trop calme]

.

.

L'ex pilote 03 recula docilement… mais serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Oups aurait-il une réaction ?

.

- Parfait 

.

.

L'héritier Winner se mit de côté sans une seule fois regarder son ex ami, vérifia une dernière rapidement si les meubles étaient vides. Ils l'étaient. Il prit donc le sac, se retourna vers Trowa et le lui balança en pleine poitrine de toutes ses forces. Sous la violence de l'impact Trowa recula, se cognant contre le mur à l'entrée de sa chambre.

.

Les autres pilotes ne purent que retenir leur souffle, sauf Heero qui observait la scène avec une certaine curiosité.

Quatre, les yeux couleur d'orage et le visage tendu parla alors à Trowa, s'exprimant pour la première fois avec colère, pointant son index ensanglanté sur l'ex pilote de Heavyarms (bon sang que de qualificatifs mdr) :

.

- Tu m'as humilié pour la dernière fois Barton. Tes affaires sont rangées tu peux dégager de ma propriété.

- Quatre… [calme]

- Si tu ne veux pas la fermer, je te ferais taire [regard noir, ton glacial] ne me demande pas comment. Peut être en pratiquant la Charia sur toi… . A voir 

.

.

Il avait ajouté ces derniers mots sur un sourire sensuel et diabolique.

.

L'ex pilote 03 était très calme et avait le regard fixe. 

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Comprenait-il se qui se passait ?

.

.

Quatre reprit, froid :

.

- Tu n'es « pas un touriste » ? Parfait. Je ne suis pas un ange. [pointe son index sur son propre cœur, sur sa poitrine nue, laissant une trace de sang] Super les révélations, hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis serviable qu'il faut me prendre pour un con. Ce que tu as fait impunément. Au fil des ans. Mais çà va changer. [sourire carnassier]

.

.

L'ex pilote de Heavyarms était toujours aussi serein, calme

Stoïque

Il observait la trace de sang laissée sur le torse de son ami, lequel poursuivit :

.

- Tu as profité du fait que je me sentais coupable de ton sacrifice pour me le faire payer. Au centuple. Allah seul sait pourquoi, en ce qui me concerne, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver. Au lieu de parler d'homme à homme tu t'es comporté comme un gosse cruel. Le jeu s'arrête là Barton. Il est temps de grandir un peu.

- …….

.

.

Devant le silence de Trowa, Quatre ne pouvait que faire les questions et les réponses. Il apostropha alors son ami devenu subrepticement ennemi, détachant chaque mot :

.

- Ne prends même pas la peine de nier. Je suis empathe. Je ressens tout, TOUT !!! Même ta pseudo indifférence : tu ressens une réelle violence envers moi, tu me hais et il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle tu peux me haïr, sachant que je ne t'ai jamais rien fait de mal… et tu savais que ton amitié me manquait, donc tu en as joué. Pour la dernière fois. 

- ……….

- Je sors. [se rapproche de la sortie, donc de Trowa] Tu me donne envie de vomir et je ne veux pas donner de travail supplémentaire à Rachid en me vidant ici. Ou en éparpillant ta cervelle avec mon arme. A voir. Tu as tes affaires, tu fous le camp de chez moi. Rien à foutre que votre mission soit ce soir, tu dégages... 

.

.

Le Preventer Winner dégaina un 357 magnum de son short plus vite que La Redoute lol

.

- … Maintenant. 

.

.

L'ex pilote 04 ôta le cran de sûreté de son arme et murmura, à quelques centimètres du visage de son ex amour secret, le sac de sport de Trowa étant le seul rempart entre leurs deux corps. Le regard émeraude était toujours impassible, ne trahissant rien. La goutte de sueur qui roula à ce moment sur sa tempe elle, trahissait tout ^___^. 

Quatre conclut, la voix sépulcrale, définitivement sérieux :

.

- Dussé-je te retrouver ici [pointe du doigt le sol de la chambre de Trowa] à mon retour et je mets fin à ta misérable existence. 

.

.

Quatre fit mine de sortir de la chambre, puis se retourna, mettant en joue Trowa et disant [Pow], imitant le bruit d'un impact de balle.

.

Le colonel Winner remit le cran de sûreté et rangea son arme, puis sortit très calmement de la pièce sous les regards précédemment ahuris mais actuellement professionnel de ses collègues. Il leur lança un regard plus doux, nettement plus en rapport avec le Quatre qu'ils connaissaient tous. Si le regard de leur ami s'était plus attardé, tous auraient remarqué qu'il avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

.

.

Les pilotes restant eurent la présence d'esprit de conclure que petit Quatre avait besoin d'être seul. Le colonel avait beau être armé, s'il avait vraiment voulu tuer qui que ce soit il l'aurait déjà fait non ? Ils déglutirent. A la vérité, ils auraient suivi Quatre si Trowa n'était pas dans la pièce…

.

Ils regardèrent donc « Barton », qui se décolla calmement du mur, comme si de rien n'était.

Sans un regard pour aucun d'entre eux il sortit de la pièce et dit à Wufei, en traversant le couloir :

.

- Je serais prêt à 00H00, comme convenu. Je passe te chercher

- [Wufei] Barton. Winner…

- Je ne serais pas _ici_.Je te contacte dès que je suis dans les parages.

- [Duo] Si j'étais toi Trowa…

- [calme] Tu n'es pas moi Maxwell.

- [Heero] Je n'aimerais pas être toi à l'heure actuelle Barton.

.

.

Trowa se retourna, stoppa sa course avant de répondre :

.

- Alors nous sommes deux Yuy. 

.

.

Puis il reprit sa marche, descendit les escaliers et sort du manoir dans le silence qui le caractérisait.

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre était parti sur la plage où il avait couru le matin même, sans avoir omis de se faire désinfecter et bander les mains dans la pharmacie la plus proche. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention en se rendant à l'hôpital des Preventers, se trouvant à seulement quelques encablures de sa demeure. 

Etant Quatre Winner, les jeunes femmes se bousculaient pour lui toucher n'importe quelle partie du corps, ne voyant aucun inconvénient à soigner le golden boy même si ce n'était pas dans leurs attributions. 

Et aller dans un des établissements hospitaliers Winner était tout simplement hors de question. 

La rage éprouvée par le jeune homme n'était pas retombée non.

La déception, la rancœur, la peine s'amoncelaient en plus dans son cœur.

.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Son sang bourdonnait à ses tempes. La colère avait pulvérisé la barrière qu'il avait érigée pour se protéger des émotions des autres. Il avait donc ressenti ce qu'il y avait dans le cœur de tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, Heero, Duo, Wufei… et enfin Trowa. L'homme qu'il aimait éprouvait une immense violence envers lui, un sentiment de haine… jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrait être son ami de nouveau. Jamais plus lui, Quatre Winner, ne lui proposerait à nouveau son amitié non plus. Quand Trowa l'avait tourné en bourrique, insinuant plus ou moins subtilement qu'il était un incapable ne passant son temps qu'à des choses futiles, il avait brisé à jamais ce secret espoir, balayé leur amitié. Il s'esclaffa. Quelle amiti ? Elle était partie en fumée le jour où la mémoire de Trowa lui avait été ôtée… par sa propre faute… .

.

Bien que Jésus fut un prophète chez eux, ça ne faisait pas de Quatre un adepte des préceptes catholiques : s'il se prenait une claque sur une joue, il ne tendrait pas l'autre joue. 

Il contre-attaquerait. 

Plus fort. 

Ferait plus mal.

.

Après tout, il y a bien un précepte biblique qu'il suivrait.

La loi du Talion :

Œil pour œil… .

Après tout il ne lui restait que sa fierté.

Son cœur étant en miettes.

Il se mit à ressentir la douleur de ses mains à vif,

_ajoutée à celle de son cœur… ._

Il rit

rit si fort…

avant de fondre en larmes.

Il pleura tellement fort qu'il s'endormit sur la plage, les murmures du vent et la rumeur des vagues le berçant comme l'enfant qu'il n'était plus.

.

.

Quatre se souvint s'être éveillé au début de la nuit, plusieurs heures avaient donc passé. Il faisait frais car il était resté torse nu, et l'air marin était traître. Il se dirigea vers son manoir où il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir encore plus. Dormir et oublier, ne voir personne.

Heero serait avec Réléna

Wufei et… l'autre seraient en mission…

Ne resterait que Duo. Même s'il n'avait pas une immense envie de parler à qui que ce soit, la présence de l'ex pilote de Deathscythe Hell était pour lui une sorte de réconfort, de présence rassurante. Lui au moins n'avait aucun ressentiment pour lui, aucune violence envers lui. Il était de plus en plus….vide, mais il n'avait pas de haine envers lui. C'était déjà ça.

Cela faisait du bien de savoir que l'on pouvait avoir une épaule, même si on n'avait aucune envie de s'épancher.

.

Il composa le numéro de son digicode et entra directement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine puis regarda ses mains bandées. Les larmes de frustrations se mirent à brouiller son regard, puis disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient nées. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, monta les escaliers. La lune éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour qu'il puisse se déplacer. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la chambre de Trowa. Personne.

Après tout c'était ce qu'il voulait non ?

Alors pourquoi…?

.

Quatre était épuisé nerveusement et émotionnellement, ce qui pour lui expliquerait ce qui se passa par la suite :

.

Quatre finit par pénétrer dans sa propre chambre, qui se trouvait près de celle de Trowa. Non ce n'était pas une coïncidence, un homme pouvait toujours rêver. A présent il n'avait même plus de rêves… Il referma la porte de sa chambre.

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il sentit.

Qu'il _le_ sentit.

Quatre voulut dégainer son arme quand il se trouva face contre la porte et bras retenus au dessus de sa tête par une main puissante, l'arme ayant valdingué à l'autre bout de la pièce, un corps masculin plaqué contre le sien. Masculin et fort.

Très fort.

Une voix se fit entendre dans son oreille :

.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me tuerais si tu ne me trouverais pas _ici _et tu as montré le sol de ma chambre. Que vas-tu me faire à présent que je me trouve… _l ?_[chuchote. Voix… Sensuelle ?]__

- [tentative de coup de coude dans le ventre, esquive de Trowa qui se met à lui mordre l'épaule] nardin'…__

- [plaque encore plus Quatre contre la porte] non, non, non mon chaton tu n'iras nulle part.__

- [enragé, se débat, mais la colère rend ses mouvements désordonnés] espèce de salopard ! Lâche ! Attendre la nuit pour me tuer ! Tu n'as aucun honneur !__

- [lui mordille l'oreille tandis que sa main libre se faufile devant pour entrer dans le short de Quatre] Oui j'ai envie de te tuer. A petit feu. Et je m'assois sur mon honneur.__

- [se mord la lèvre, panique] A quoi tu joues ?????

.

.

L'ex pilote de Sandrock se débattit comme il le put quand il sentit la main de Trowa entrer dans son boxer pour se saisir de sa verge :

En vain.

.

.

Trowa caressa le sexe de Quatre sur toute la longueur, en de longs mouvements amples, titillant de la langue le bout de son oreille, murmurant d'une voix douce :

_._

- Tu bandes… 

.

.

L'héritier Winner inspira un grand coup et essaya à nouveau de se dégager, mais la prise de son adversaire sur ses mains était sûre et la montée d'adrénaline actuelle était différente de tout à l'heure. Le sang affluait dans une partie plus au sud de son anatomie qui menaçait de pointer vers le nord…à sa plus grande honte

.

- Non…__

.

.

La voix de l'ex pilote 03 se fit douce, enjôleuse tandis qu'il continuait à caresser son partenaire. Cette fois-ci, il imprima un mouvement de va et vient contre les fesses d'un certain héritier Winner :

.

- Si, tu bandes… ton sexe prend vie dans ma main. Il est si chaud. tu me donnes chaud. C'est pour çà que je te hais.__

- [retient un gémissement] tues-moi… Cesse de m'humilier et finissons en une bonne fois pour toute [la main de Trowa caresse plus vigoureusement la hampe de Quatre] 

.

.

Quatre retint sa respiration, ne voulant pas céder à l'élan quelque peu passionné et inattendu de son ex ami, puis les paroles de Trowa entrèrent dans son cerveau et il s'arrêta brusquement de se débattre :

.

- Quoi ?

.

.

Trowa se frotta contre les fesses de Quatre en lui léchant l'épaule avant de répondre, la voix basse et rauque :__

.

- Je ne suis pas gay Quatre. Tu crois que c'est facile pour un hétérosexuel de désirer un homme, qui plus est son meilleur ami ? Ca me répugnait. Surtout que je pensais que toi tu ne l'étais pas, que tu serais dégoûté. Je pensais que j'étais anormal.__

- …__

- Je ne suis pas gay. Et je bande contre ton corps. Là. [se frotte encore à lui, saisit son sexe à pleine main et serre doucement] Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te prendre là, de m'enfoncer en toi jusqu'à la garde et de me perdre en toi. Et je te hais pour çà. Mais je me hais plus encore.__

- …__

- Tu ne me crois pas ? __

.

.

Trowa déboucla son pantalon d'une main, puis baissa le short puis le boxer de Quatre. Enfin il se pressa à nouveau contre son dos, de tout son corps. Il ajouta :

.

- Tu ne me sens pas ?__

- Tu me hais parce que tu me désires? [voix rauque]__

- Je te hais parce que je t'aime.__

- …__

- Et je me hais parce qu'à présent, je suis sûr que tu m'aimes.__

- … ne présume pas…__

- Ne le nie pas. Ce que je n'avais pas compris ces dernières années, je l'ai compris cet après-midi. Et en venant te toucher ce soir et vu la réaction de ton corps, je sais au moins que mes présomptions sur tes préférences sexuelles étaient fondées.__

- Tu aurais pu simplement demander sombre crétin.__

- M'aurais-tu répondu après ton coup d'éclat ? Tu m'aurais assassiné sur place. __

- Et ça te donne le droit de…__

- Ca ne me donne aucun droit, juste une seule et unique alternative : le tout pour le tout pour avoir les réponses à mes questions. Quitte à mourir après.__

- …__

- Je ne t'ai jamais haï pour mon sacrifice. Tu lis dans les cœurs, pas dans les pensées little one. __

.

.

Quatre, qui jusqu'ici répondait sur un ton froid ou à peine plus élevé que la normal pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Duo haussa le ton, passant d'un froid polaire à un froid spatial :

_._

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi ! Tu as perdu ce droit Barton. Si tu dois m'appeler par un nom appelle-moi par le mien.__

- Très bien _Quatre_. La haine, la violence que tu m'as senti avoir à ton égard n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec les événements du passé. J'ai voulu t'éloigner de moi, de toutes mes forces…__

- Félicitations. Tu as parfaitement réussi.__

- … avant… que je ne commette l'irréparable. __

- Avant que tu ne me tues bien sûr.__

- Avant que je ne te viole. __

- Ben voyons…__

- Pour moi, ç'aurait été du viol et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. __

- Ouais ouais comme c'est mignon… c'est vrai que je suis une petite rose du désert incapable de se défendre. C'est bon Trowa le couplet de la chose fragile j'en ai soupé.__

- [indifférent au discours de Quatre] C'était avant aujourd'hui… avant que je ne comprenne… que tu… ne me haïrais pas de ressentir ces choses à ton égard.__

- Oh. Et tu t'imagines qu'il suffit de me masturber pour que j'oublie comment tu m'as traité toutes ces années ? Allo Mister tu redescends sur Terre ? Tu t'es cru dans un de ces films d'avant les colonies ? Tu veux une happy end après m'avoir littéralement marché dessus ? Mais tu as rêvé… __

- ….__

- Tu m'as brisé le cœur Trowa. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais.__

- Je t'aime et c'est plus fort que moi. Plus fort que ma haine de moi… que mes sentiments contradictoires envers toi…__

.

.

L'héritier Winner lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :

_._

- Il ne s'agit pas que de toi. Et puis ne confonds pas premier émoi homosexuel avec amour. Tu fais une crise d'adolescence tardive. Après tout tu n'as que 23 ans et c'est ta première expérience de ce type.__

- Je n'ai pas qu'une envie de sexe avec toi.__

- Bien sûr. Parce que tu envisages de construire quelque chose ? Jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à ce que tu t'aperçoives que tu ne ressentais à mon égard que de l'attirance et que tu ne me quittes pour une femme en me disant « sans rancunes » Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?__

_._

_._

Quatre profita de la cessation de mouvement de Trowa pour le pousser violemment et se retourner, se trouvant face à lui malgré le fait qu'il ne voit pas ses yeux. Il eut un regain de douleur à ses deux mains blessées en ayant fait un effort pour se retrouver face à face avec son… ennemi. Il poursuivit :

.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet Trowa. Ces dernières années tu t'es servi de moi comme d'un punching-ball. Au lieu de venir me parler… tout simplement…

.

.

L'ex pilote 03 répondit, un soupçon de panique et de très légers trémolos dans la voix :

_._

- J'avais peur… ta culture ne permet pas ce genre de rapprochement comme tu le sais. Et j'ai encore peur…__

- Ca n'excuse en rien le fait que tu ais cherché consciencieusement à me faire du mal. Tu aurais pu chercher à t'éloigner de moi sans me mépriser, sans faire comme si tout était de ma faute. Et tu aurais peur ? Peur de quoi au juste Barton ?__

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre… je ne veux pas te perdre. Et si j'avais parlé… __

.

.

La réponse avait été donnée d'une voix tendre, une main s'était posée pour caresser doucement le visage

La réaction de Quatre fut volcanique.

_._

- [quel culot] De toutes façons tu n'en sauras rien, et l'homme d'affaires que je suis sait parfaitement que les spéculations sont inutiles. Je ne vais certainement pas perdre mon temps à en faire. Tu ne veux pas me perdre ? Tu m'as déjà perdu.__

.

.

Le ton de la voix de l'héritier Winner augmenta de volume

dangereusement :

.

- J'en ai ma claque !!!!! Marre d'être compréhensible envers un ado mal dégrossi. Fini l'éternelle groupie de l'artiste. La comédie est terminée. Savoir que j'ai été limite comme une midinette avec toi toutes ces années me donne envie de vomir, Barton. Gamin face à toi je ne serai plus jamais. Je suis un hommemph…__

.

.

Trowa profita de cet instant pour l'embrasser. Quatre se rappellerait toujours de leur premier baiser. Cet échange fut plein de rage, de désespoir, de tendresse et de passion. Trowa gémissait, caressant les lèvres de Quatre, le suppliant de le laisser entrer. En vain, l'ex pilote 04 tenait bon la barre, refusait de se laisser aller, de rebâtir un cœur, préalablement brisé, à force de baisers.

.

Trowa glissa une main entre leur deux corps et se saisit à nouveau du sexe de son ex ami. Il le caressa avec douceur de la base à la tête, **{censuré}**. Tous ses mouvements, bien que dictés par le désir étaient emplis d'amour, de dévotion, de déférence.

.

Ce fut au tour de Quatre de gémir sous le baiser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres en quête de souffle, mais Trowa en profita pour y faufiler sa langue. Le jeune homme essaya de lui refuser l'accès, fuyant la langue étrangère comme il le pouvait ou essayant de la mordre. Il essaya de poser ses mains à présent libres sur les épaules de Trowa pour le repousser. Mais les mouvements étaient si doux, si doux…si passionnés. Trowa, laissant libre cours à son désir, faisait littéralement l'amour à sa bouche, pénétrant son corps chaud comme il avait envie de le faire de son sexe, imprimant de longs mouvements de va et vient du bassin, rendant son partenaire littéralement fou. Les mains de Trowa étaient partout : sur sa verge, son torse, pinçant délicatement les tétons, glissant sur le ventre plat, griffant légèrement les muscles abdominaux…

Les mains endolories de Quatre retombèrent docilement le long de son corps.

Plus tard l'héritier Winner se haïrait peut être : après tout il n'était qu'un homme…

Mais un homme amoureux

Alors au risque de revoir son organe plus que vital brisé à nouveau…

Il s'accorda quelques secondes la pensée que son cœur pouvait se reconstruire

Peut-être…

.

.

A la fin de ce baiser chercheur d'âme, Quatre ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, les lèvres de Trowa en profitant pour se poser sur son cou :

.

- Laisse-moi te prouver que je t'aime, que ce n'est pas une lubie…  laisse-moi rester à tes côtés. Laisse moi t'aimer Quatre, s'il te plaît…

- T'es [souffle] gonflé toi !__

.

.

L'ex pilote 03 frotta son sexe contre celui de Quatre et murmura un très léger sourire dans la voix :

_._

- Oui. Et toi aussi.__

- Trowa…__

- Je t'aime [murmure]__

- Arrête…__

- Je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrais te le dire un jour. Le dire tout court à quelqu'un. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas et que j'ai été vraiment, vraiment con. __

- Tu m'as fait énormément de mal Trowa… et savoir que nous éprouvions peut être les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre ne me soulage pas, mais m'enrage… Sept années de souffrances inutiles ça ne s'oublie pas. Mon orgueil ne peut oublier la peine que tu m'as fait ressentir. J'ai eu trop mal.__

.

.

Trowa retint un gémissement d'animal blessé mais il savait qu'il avait presque tous les torts. Il savait qu'il devrait accepter la décision de son ami et qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'y trouver quoi que ce soit à redire. Alors c'est avec dignité qu'il prit la main blessée de son compagnon pour l'y poser à plat au niveau de son cœur. Puis il dit, calme :

_._

- Tu es là, Quatre. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu le seras toujours. Même si tu me hais moi je t'aime. J'ai pu enfin le dire, enfin ne plus avoir ce poids sur le cœur, dans la tête, si tu savais… savoir que tu me rejettes à cause de mon comportement, pas à cause de mes sentiments, ou à cause de ce que je suis rend la peine et le gâchis presque supportables. Presque.__

- …__

- Si je t'aime je n'ai pas à m'imposer à toi n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai nullement le droit de te juger. Je suis responsable de cette pagaille et je ne le sais que trop. __

.

.

L'ex pilote 03 embrassa la main bandée de son ami, puis se détacha de lui avant de poursuivre, digne :

_._

- Seul ton Allah sait combien je t'aime Quatre. Je ne te causerai jamais plus aucun mal. Ma simple présence a toutes les chances de te rappeler ce par quoi je t'ai fait passé… 

- Tu te donnes trop d'importance, Trowa.

- … Alors plus jamais tu ne me reverras.__

- [aucune réaction]__

- [aucune réaction]__

- [aucune réaction]__

.

.

La voix de Trowa n'avait rencontré que le silence.

L'ex pilote 04 n'avait pas dit un seul mot, les battements de son cœur ne s'étaient pas accélérés, la respiration ne s'était pas faîte plus erratique.

Qui ne disait mot consentait.

Quatre était donc prêt à laisser Trowa sortir de sa vie définitivement.

L'acrobate allait donc quitter la pièce mais son ex ami étant contre la porte, il était obligé de se décaler.

Trowa fit un mouvement pour inciter le jeune homme à bouger, en vain.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Quatre ne bougeait-il pas?

Le Preventer dit alors d'une voix calme et neutre :

.__

- Quatre pourrais-tu te décaler, que je puisse sortir de cette chambre ?__

_._

_._

_Et par la même occasion de ma vie ?, pensa Quatre. _Il regarda Trowa au niveau d'yeux qu'il ne pouvait pourtant voir et répondit enfin d'une voix douce mais ferme :

_._

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps Trowa Barton.__

- …

- [entoure les épaules de Trowa de ses bras] J'ai prié Allah pour que tu me redonnes ton amitié, pour que nous partagions la même complicité qu'autrefois. J'ai prié Allah pour avoir des restes Trowa… Et à présent que j'ai peut-être une chance de t'avoir tout entier je laisserais passer cette occasion ? Pourquoi, par orgueil ? J'ai beaucoup de défauts, je suis humain. Je peux faire des choses stupides… mais je ne suis _pas_ stupide….__

.

.

Trowa resta immobile, n'osant même pas poser ses mains sur la taille de Quatre malgré le premier pas de celui-ci.

Quatre poursuivit :

_._

- L'orgueil, le doute et la colère nous ont séparé une fois, je ne les laisserai pas faire une seconde fois…__

- …__

- [contre ses lèvres] Je ne suis pas acquis. Je ne te pardonne pas. Mais Allah je t'aime… je t'aime tellement… je te veux… il semble que je t'ai… je te garde.__

- …__

- A nous de faire en sorte de nous prouver que nous avons eu raison d'essayer. Se blâmer mutuellement ne sert à rien. Avançons. Ensemble.__

- Ensemble… j'aime ce mot little one [calme, ose le prendre par la taille. Doucement]__

.

.

Quatre caressa les courts cheveux de Trowa, au bas sa nuque, le regardant avec des yeux d'adoration justement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant leurs véritables retrouvailles. Après ce moment de douceur l'héritier Winner dit du ton de l'homme d'affaires qu'il était :

_._

- Trowa. Es-tu sûr de réaliser. Tu vas sortir avec un homme. Ca implique beaucoup de choses. A tous les niveaux. Il ne suffit pas d'aimer.__

- Adolescent l'idée me dérangeait parce que je me sentais anormal et que pour moi mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Le première fois que je t'ai vu sortir de ton gundam je bandais comme un cheval. __

_._

_._

Petit rire de Quatre qui fut si doux à l'oreille de Trowa.

Un rire riche, sucré et onctueux comme du bon chocolat

Un rire sensuel qui ne cherche pas à l'être, avec une touche de douceur

typiquement masculine.

Typiquement 

Quatre.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Et dire qu'il était à deux doigts de ne plus jamais l'entendre…

Trowa prit donc la peine de savourer le rire musical de l'homme qu'il aimait avant de poursuivre, la gorge serrée.

.

- A présent que je sais que mes sentiments sont partagés et que je ne suis pas plus anormal qu'un autre – si tant est que nous pilotes connaissions le sens du mot normalité -, être gay ou bi, je m'en contrefous. Je ne suis ni gay, ni bi Quatre. Je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis avec la personne que j'aime. Je le veux corps [glisse les mains sur les fesses nues de Quatre, le pauvre a short et boxer au niveau des chevilles] et âme [embrasse Quatre doucement] Et toi, le veux-tu? Es-tu sûr de me vouloir encore ?__

.

.

Quatre approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son futur amant et chuchota d'une voix douce, enfin sereine.

Enfin :

_._

- Plus que tout au monde.

.

.

Ils auraient pu prendre le temps de se retrouver physiquement, c'est sûr.

Ils avaient attendu sept années.

Sept

années.

Ils n'allaient pas attendre une minute de plus.

La glace a été brisée en même temps que le verre.

Mais pour une fois le bonheur était à venir.

Avenir.__

_._

Ce soir là, Quatre et Trowa firent l'amour toute la nuit. Inutile de dire que Wufei partit seul en mission et que Duo sourit dans son sommeil, écoutant les gémissements plus ou moins étouffés de ses amis se voulant discrets mais y arrivant à moitié. Contre la porte, le mur, dans le grand lit aux draps de satin. Quatre avait appris à Trowa comment le préparer, étant donné qu'il était novice avec les hommes. Ce fut maladroit [le premier doigt entré en lui fut un véritable supplice pour Quatre], puis plus tard l'apothéose, Quatre chevauchant son aimé avec fureur, les coups de buttoirs étant pour lui trop maîtrisés. Jusque dans les rapports il fallait qu'on le prenne pour une petite fleur bleue, mais il ferait évoluer les choses. Leur relation fut difficile à établir, mais ils étaient débordants de bonne volonté et d'amour.

Et aujourd'hui…

.

.

*************************

.

.

**Bureau du Colonel Winner, 28 Décembre  AC 205**

.

.

Quatre se rappelait du sentiment de colère, de frustration et d'impuissance au moment où il s'était mis à tout ressentir. Aujourd'hui Duo avait lâché la bride à son apathie. Heero avait réussi à libérer le jeune homme Le jeune homme avait eu raison d'envoyer le japonais sauver son ami. Mais à quel prix...

.

La décharge émotionnelle court-circuita ses synapses et anéantit ses barrières psychiques. Le temps qu'ils les érigent à nouveau, les émotions affluaient par vagues, en même temps que la tension sexuelle, parce qu'Heero ne faisait apparemment pas les choses à moitié.

.

Ni son cher et tendre Trowa d'ailleurs.

_._

- Ohhhhh Hmmmm

.

.

Aillant besoin d'aide pour évacuer le trop-plein d'émotion et la frustration sexuelle, Quatre demanda au colonel Barton de l'aider… Celui-ci, toujours serviable, se glissa sous le bureau et fit descendre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon avec les dents. Quatre lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse… avec passion :

.

- Oui mon amour…

- Hm [on ne parle pas la bouche pleine Trowa,où sont tes manières ? Mdr]

.

.

Trowa ne se lassait pas de satisfaire son amant. Il adorait son goût, se délectait. **{censuré}**

.

- Ah… Trowa [ferme les yeux]tu me tues…

- Hm…

.

.

**{censuré}** Le sexe de Quatre tressauta et gagna encore en volume.

.

- Trowa… je vais jouir mon cœur…

.

.

Un peu de sève s'échappa de la hampe de l'ex pilote de Sandrock. Trowa cueillit de son index la goutte qui perla et, plongeant son regard émeraude à présent couleur pin sur la mer agitée de Quatre, le glissa entre ses lèvres. Lentement.

.

- Hm viens Trowa, viens… en moi… j'ai envie de toi… tout de suite

- Tes désirs [{**censur**}] sont des ordres [relaxe sa gorge, le prend entièrement dans sa bouche sous un cri extatique de Quatre]

- Ahhhh maintenant, maintenant !

.

.

Trowa glissa le pantalon de Quatre sur ses genoux, entraînant par-là même son boxer. **{censuré} **Ilglissa en douceur les doigts en son amant, attentif au moindre des soupirs de plaisir, ou de douleur. **{censuré}**

.

- Ahhhhhhhh [mouvement de recul de Quatre]

.

.

Jackpot. Il avait trouvé le point sensible. A présent Quatre se mouvait librement, s'empalant sans merci sur ses doigts, à mesure que Trowa continuait à lui administrer une profonde fellation.

.

Quatre ne savait plus où donner de la tête au niveau du plaisir. Entre toutes les émotions environnantes, celles d'un Duo déchaîné et d'un Heero plus… excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, sans oublier son amant définitivement doué et dévoué, l'héritier se trouvait au bord de la folie.

.

Le jeune homme se releva, prit Trowa par le col de sa chemise, **{censuré}** ce qui le fit gémir de la perte de cette chaleur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il ait ôté absolument tout air de ses poumons, il murmura, contre les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait :

- Si tu ne me prends pas maintenant, je te viole sur place.

.

.

Son amant lui décocha un sourire carnassier. Il écarta les jambes, déboutonna très très lentement sa chemise de manière à ce que son unique spectateur voie son torse doré millimètre après millimètre, tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Puis il susurra d'une voix sensuelle, tout en descendant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, libérant ainsi son sexe band : 

.

- Viens-y.

 .

.

Gémissement de little one, renversement de fournitures bureautiques…

.

Et il y vint :

.

- Ah ahhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh oh Quatre

- Hmmmmm encore, encore, oui !!!!!!!

- Ho Quatre… tu as tellement bien fait d'envoyer Heero chercher… vas y continue

- Hmmmm je ne ressentais…..oh oui vas y mon cœur n'aies pas peur d'aller plus vite, plus fort….ahhhh….je ne vais pas me briser….hmmm….je ne ressentais plus, plus…l'âme de Duo…il fallait…que quelqu'un…avant que…[se mord la lèvre]

- [mordille les lèvres de Quatre] apparemment çà a marché mieux que prévu…ton don m'épateras toujours. 

- Hmmmm [emprisonne le sexe de Trowa en lui et lui décoche un sourire sadique] je vais te montrer moi [voix sensuelle] quel don devrait t'épater le plus….

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Voilà la première préquelle de l'Envie – enfin on va dire une side stories puisque ça se passe à la fois avant et en même temps ^^ -

.

Quatre *dépité* : tu as fais de moi le sosie de l'incroyable Hulk !!!!!

Mithy *blasée*: j'ai fait de toi un mec qui disjoncte quand son cœur est mis à mal. T'es un ex terroriste, tu es capable de violence.

Quatre *larmes dans son regard azur* : non je suis un ange !

Mithy *sourire pervers* : mah Lucifer c'en est bien un !

Quatre *s'en va pleurer dans son coin, trop triste que Mithy l'ai fait paraître plus humain* : BOUHOUUUUU mdrrrr.

**.**

**Précisions :**

*Alors je vais la faire courte. Shaman est un personnage que j'ai inventé pour les besoins d'une fic. On va dire que c'est une fille que Duo a connu à l'époque où ils vivaient sur L2. Ils se considèrent comme frères et sœurs. Ils se retrouvent bien des années plus tard Preventers. Tous les G-Boys l'aiment, elle fait partie de leur famille en quelques sortes. Vous verrez apparaître cette jeune femme dans Reste avec Moi ce soir – dédié à Wufei - et plus tard dans le dernier volet de l'arc l'Envie qui lui est consacré. Description physique, caractère et tralala dans son chap à elle. ^^

.

.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

.

.

.

@ ++++ !

.

.

.

Mithy ^^


End file.
